People from the past
by tangmo
Summary: People from Kais' past shows up and claims to be his family. how will he react? read and find out! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

2012-07-17

**People from the past **

**This fiction takes place sometimes after the BEGA incident.**

* * *

Ghost from the past - chapter 1

The Bladebreakers were practicing at the river where they usually were when a car pulled up to the road. It began to rain but the guys and Hillary were so into the battles that they were oblivious to the fact that the rain started to pour down more heavily. Suddenly a voice behind them interrupted.

"Well, Kai my son, you sure have grown to like the sport. It eases my heart to know that you're happy."

"Kai my dear, we have missed you a lot, more than words can explain. We can finally be together as a family again." A beautiful woman with a Russian accent said.

The Bladebreakers stood dumbstruck not knowing what to say when a pale looking Kai chose to speak up.

"You, you, YOU ARE NOT MY PARENTS! How can you show up like this, after all these years? I don't have a family, so leave me alone!" Kai shouted at them after that he turned around and ran as fast as he could.

"Kai, wait!"

"Susumu, it's no idea. We should let him melt our presence first. He seemed to be rather shocked. Let's get back home and try again and see if we can find him tomorrow." The woman said sadly.

Susumu agreed and together they went up the stairs back to the car without paying the rest of the Bladebreakers any notice.

"Guys what was that all about?" Tyson asked and turned to the rest.

"No idea, but don't you think Kai took their presence quite hard? It seemed like he had seen a ghost or something." Max looked thoughtfully at the others.

"Don't you think we should go look for him?" a concerned Hillary asked.

"No, if we know Kai right he would probably prefer to be by himself for now. We should all respect that since it seemed that something happened concerning his private life. We shouldn't butt in."

"I agree with Rey" Kenny said as he tried to hide Dizzy under his shirt "and if you haven't noticed it's raining quite hard. The best we can do right now is to go back to Tyson's' house and wait for him there."

Max and Rey went with Tyson since they were sleeping there over the summer together with Kai and Kenny and Hillary went back to their own homes.

_No how can this be? They shouldn't be here. They abandoned me, what right do they have to claim to be my parents. A parent would never leave their son like that. Is this another scheme of my grandfather, no, he is not my grandfather, Voltaire, I must call him Voltaire. But why have they come back? Ooh, but I've missed them. Mother, father, how could you leave me behind?_

Kai fell to his knees, his legs tired from running and stiff from the cold that they rain was giving. He took a strong hold of the grass beneath him (he was back at his starting point) as he started to tremble. Tears were rolling down his cheeks mixing with the raindrops on his face. His face painting had since long been washed away by the rain. And so he sat for awhile, crying out loud where no one could see him. Then he got the urge to move.

_I want to move, I'm not stuck in the past anymore I must move forward. One step, two steps, three steps. Why is everything getting so blurry? Oh, my head hurts, but I must concentrate, I must walk forward. I'm soon up, I can do this, five more steps and I'm up. But where should I go? Do I have somewhere to go? Why am I walking in the rain? Oh spinning, everything is spinning, blackness, it's all bla…. Eyes, such big beautiful crimson eyes…. Katrina…_

* * *

**This is my first fiction ever. Please review and tell me what you think about it :D**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**People from the past ch.2**

**Not so much Kai in this chapter but have patience!**

* * *

Unexpected visit

A small girl, neither skinny nor fat walked over the bridge with her umbrella gracefully held over her head protecting her from the rain. She was wearing summer shoes along with a white knee-long skirt, red blouse and a silver diamante watch on her left wrist. Her slate hair was straight and reached her waist at the back, it was cut like icicles giving the hair different levels and her bangs perfectly cut just so it covered her brows. Her slender arms and legs were proof of never have done any physical workout ever. She was a girl with manners and education, a spoilt girl. As she was walking over the bridge she saw a boy stumble up through the stair to the upper level of the riverbank.

_He sure is wobbling, oh he made it all the way up. Maybe he's a drunkard, I should really keep my distance then. But does he not look like… _the girl opened the pendant around her neck and studied a tiny photo, _it is him, oh it really is, I cannot wait for him to see me. But is he alright? He seemed… oh no he collapsed._

The girl dropped her umbrella to the ground already forgotten as she hurried to the boy who had fainted. When she reached him she turned him around shaking him to wake up. First she thought she had managed when he actually opened his eyes only to be disappointed when he closed them two seconds later.

_What should I do? What should I do? I left my phone at home. And he wouldn't like me to take him to mother and father. Oh no, he has got a fever as well, he is burning up. Right the Bladebreakers, he is staying there, I only need to take him to his friends and they will take care of him. Hold on Kai, I'm here for you. Oh, so, heavy! _

And so the girl tried various ways of lifting Kai. He was not of much help since he was unconscious and limp. When she finally managed to find a way to move him she stumbled through the streets looking for the right address. Several times she fell to the ground due to the extra weigh she was carrying. Her legs and arms were bruised, her clothes wet and dirty and her hair in a mess but each time she fell she stood back up again, teeth clenched and a determined look in her eyes as tears were pouring down steadily. _Hang in there Kai, we are almost there. I will not make you disappointed, you will be proud of me, just wait and see. We are soon there. _

Meanwhile in the Granger dojo…

Rey and Tyson sat on the floor discussing what could have happened to Kai, Max sat at the window looking out over the yard. The atmosphere was heavy in the room everyone was worried sick about Kai, the way he had acted had surprised each and every one of them. As Max was scanning the entrance of the Granger house he saw someone entering the gate.

"Guys it's Kai, and he seems to be hurt. Someone is carrying him. Hurry!" He leaped up from his seat and ran to front of the house with Tyson and Rey in his heels. The view they saw neither expected to see, a small tiny girl carrying Kai. When she saw the boys she seemed to lose her powers and both she and Kai fell to the ground not moving. The three boys hurriedly took them inside and called Hillary to come and care for the poor girl.

Hillary came fast it only took her about 15min to sneak out of her house and reach the dojo. She shook life into the little girl and made her dry and change to clothes she had brought with her. When it all was done she slept directly in the bed they had arranged for her in the living room, she was all exhausted. Kai on the other hand did only change pants to a dry pair since it was too difficult to put a shirt on him when all limp. The boys carried him to the sofa in the living room where the girl was sleeping. They put a blanket over him and managed to give him some fever reducing medicine. Hillary put hot towels around the girls' leg because she knew it would reduce the pain from carrying Kai with the physical strength she seemed to have, she also tended to her bruises. While doing that the boys put cold towels on Kais forehead and steadily changed both the hot and cold water.

"I wonder who she is. And how could she know Kai was living here with us?" Rey whispered as he changed the bucket of hot water.

"Well, I'm just impressed she managed to lift him. Look how small she is." Max said.

"She really doesn't have any muscles, and her clothes seemed to be very expensive. However they are all ruined now because of the rain and dirt. By the look of it I guess she fell down a pair of times."

"Whoever she is I'm grateful that she put in so much effort to help Kai. Something bad could have happened to him." Tyson said as he looked at the girl.

When they had managed to take out Kais fever they all went to sleep directly, everyone in the living room so they would be near if something happened.

Next morning…

"Yaaawn….! What are they still sleeping even I am up!"

"Well Tyson I guess they were more tired than you." Max joked and winked.

"Ah, pain!"

"She is awake" The five exclaimed. Kenny had come one hour earlier.

The girl opened her eyes and yelped when she saw five pair of eyes looking down on her. Hillary helped her to sit up.

"Ah, I have never experienced a pain like this before. Will it stop?"

"Yeah eventually, but tell us what's your name and how come you helped a meanie like Kai, and how do you know he was living here." Tyson tried to joke with the girl but didn't expect to get the reaction he got.

"How dare you!" Her eyes grew dark. "My name is Katrina Hiwatari and I have my ways of knowing things, you should never talk like that about my brother again!"

"BROTHER!" Five mouths shouted.

"Ah, my head!" Kai had finally woken up, with a hand to his head he sat upright in the sofa, not really knowing if he was dreaming or not as the view he saw was to bizarre. His friends sitting on their bums with surprised faces looking at a small girl who was pointing at Tyson and giving him a death glare. But as soon as she heard him, her face transformed to the face of a saint. She ran up to him and hugged him, not caring that he was shirtless.

"Kai! Big brother, I have missed you so. How can you not have written to me once? Have you not missed me? I was so worried last night, you wouldn't wake up and then I couldn't carry you, you were too heavy."

The girl started to cry, and Kai sat there dumbstruck looking at his friends for an explanation but they were looking just as confused as he felt. Not that he would ever admit that he didn't have full control. He gently pulled her away from him.

"You must have mistaken me for another person. I don't have a sister, she died a long time ago in a car accident with my mother.

"You are wrong! Did you hit your head or something? Who told you that?" The look on his face was priceless. "Then how do you explain this?" She took out her pendant and showed him a photo of a small boy holding an even smaller girl smiling together.

"How did you get this? Only two persons have that photo, me and … that doesn't prove anything, you could have found it when they died.

"You are even more stupid then I imagined. Then tell me how can I have this and know the real meaning of it:" She took out a small flat stone from a hidden pocket in her skirt, and started to read the inscriptions out loud.

"**Ek sal altyd streef daarna om jou te beskerm. ****Wanneer ons uitmekaar is kyk na die sterre en jy sal voel dat ons weer saam is. Aan my geliefde suster, Katrina. Jou geliefde broeder Kai."**

"And if you think I'm just reading it out here you have my translation: I will always strive to protect you. When we are apart look at the stars and you will feel that we are together again. To my beloved sister Katrina. Your beloved brother Kai."

It was quiet in the room, too quiet.

"Don't you remember Kai? You gave it to me on my third birthday because I felt so down that father had been gone for a year and had not come back. You gave it to me and promised to always look out for me. You said I was the most shining star so if we were apart you would easily find me in the sky."

_Is this really my sister? She, she is. She really is my sister. And all these years I've thought she was dead, laying in a grave with my mother. No this is really my sister. My shining star, does that mean that the woman the other day really was my mother? _

Tears slowly made their way down Kais cheeks. "Katrina, my sister! Where have you been?" Forgetting all about his cool style and cold mask he sits down on the floor in front of his sister and hugs her. Both crying as they hugged each other.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review good and bad aspects of this story and chapter.**

**If you have any suggestions or wishes for upcoming chapters just tell me and i'll see what i can do.**

**Once again thank you for reading! ^^**

**By the way... the foreign language that Katrina reads from the stone is Afrikaans!**


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd chapter is out read and review. Enjoy!**

* * *

**People from the past ch.3**

**Revelations**

The tiny girl now known as Katrina sat in her brother's lap on the sofa. Feeling comfortable with all the attention she was getting she began to try getting some answers from her brother.

"But brother, do you mind telling me why you have not written to me in all these years?"

"Katrina I didn't write because I thought you were dead. One day I came back home from school and our butler told me that you and mother had been in an accident and that you both had died. The same day I was moved to an institution in Russia where I was schooled. Nobody ever told me that you were still alive. But how come you recognized me after all those years, and where have you been?" Said Kai in a depressed tone. All the Bladebreakers didn't utter a word afraid that they would have to leave the room. Their faces were bursting with curiosity.

"Hmm… Well that sounds strange."She pouted her mouth before continuing. "I and mother went to buy some groceries, when we came back home the butler told us that you had gone with grandfather to Russia for schooling and would be staying there. So we decided to leave Japan and move to Europe. Aaaah lovely Spain, Marbella is just the city for me. However mother was very angry with grandfather and I remember hearing them argue in the phone when we had arrived to our house in Marbella. Mother told me that grandfather had promised to send pictures of you and that we could write letters to you but that it was prohibited to visit. One year later father moved in with us. Two years after that we moved to Russia and have stayed there with aunt Ivanov until now so to say. I cannot understand why grandfather didn't show you my letters and why butler had to lie."

"Don't call him grandfather! He's a bastard and we shouldn't need to have anything to do with him!"

"But brother! How can you say that, he must not have known that you weren't aware of our whereabouts!"

"Wait did you say Ivanov?" _How many Ivanov can there possibly be. Really._

"Yes, mother's sister Niala Ivanov. She was living alone you see, she left her husband due to his way of abusing her. Poor woman, she had to abandon her child with him as well and now she cannot find her son." Katrina looked very sad of what she had to tell.

"Did you ever see a picture of her son? How does she look like?"

_Why does he want to know so much about aunt? Well it cannot hurt to tell him I guess. _"Well she only have one picture of him and that is a baby pictures, he was such a cute baby but of course I was cuter." She said in a very serious tone." He had red baby hair and his eyes were clear light blue with a very happy smile on his face. And aunt she also has red hair, long like mother's hair but her eyes are dark blue and her skin is very pale, well except for the hair she resembles mother a lot."

After her comment Kai had a thoughtful look in his face like he was thinking deeply of what she had said.

"So what now Katrina? Shouldn't you be going home? I'm sure there are people worrying about you."

"I will be going home but not without you." She had a shining smile on her face. "Mother and father have waited a long time to see you. Every night I could hear mother crying saying your name over and over again. Father he always prayed for you at dinner, praying that you were all right. So you must see them. Please! For sweet little me!" She said and managed to look adorable with big eyes staring up at her brother.

_Wow, I can't understand Kai hasn't lost it yet. Hahahahaha he looks kind of annoyed but he's trying not to show it to his sister. This is hilarious, we have never seen Kai showing so much emotions. And he didn't tell her about the abbey either. I guess they both have been deceived. Just look at Max and Tyson they are practically drooling over the information, even Kenny and Hillary are look like they are about to do it as well. Guess I need to make this conversation going._

"So Kai…" Rey began slowly. "Are you going back home to meet your parents and Voltaire? If so… do you want us to go with you?"

"Thank you Rey. I know all of you want to help but I think I will go with just Katrina. This is something me and my family need to sort out."

They Bladebreakers nodded, seeming to understand their captain's decision.

"Katrina, prepare what you need to prepare, we will walk to the mansion in one hour."

"Brother! What do you mean walk? My legs are too sore, I refuse to walk there. Why don't we call my limo to pick us up?"

"Are you crazy I'm not taking a stupid limo, either you walk with me or you are going to stay here with them!"

"But, but… Yes brother, I will do as you say but you owe me one."

* * *

Please review and tell me your thoughts about this fic. ^^


End file.
